Screened connectors are used mainly in electronics, automation technology and telecommunications for passive or active components in order to connect a screened cable to a component holding the connector.
Known screened connectors have a plug insert which is provided with at least one or more contact elements to which the wire(s) of the cable to be connected to the connector is (are) connected. The cable has at least one wire and a screen braid. Screening to which the screen braid is fastened is provided between the plug insert and the cable.
For assembly, the screen braid of the cable is exposed, the screening is pushed onto the cable, the wires are stripped of insulation and connected to the contact elements and the screen braid is fastened to the screening. The connector is then insert-moulded.
Since the screening is arranged on the cable, there is the disadvantage that different screenings are required for different cable thicknesses, which means higher production costs.